


Colors of Lo... uh Life

by the_milky_way



Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, ALL THE FLUFF, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: Buck buys flowers at the supermarket. They have a surprising effect on Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036098
Comments: 30
Kudos: 361





	Colors of Lo... uh Life

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thanks so much for the love and comments on the first part.  
> I promise I'll go back and answer later.
> 
> Prompt for Day 2:  
> "Flowers"

They look droopy, sort of sad and not all the way there. But still, there’s some color, some life left in them. And Buck can’t just leave the supermarket without them. He has always had a soft spot when it comes to things that seemingly have no chance. Soft reds, once vibrant blues and subdued yellows in a bouquet of light greens. He thinks, if cared for right, they’ll be fine for a while. So without contemplating it too much Buck snatches them up, places them on top of the box of cereal Eddie asked him to get for Chris and makes his way towards checkout.

When he’s home, before he gets on his way to the weekly movie night at the Diaz household, he cuts off their ends. Then he adds a little sugar to the water and places them in a vase he has no idea who gave it to him. There, on the middle of his kitchen island, they stand to be seen. And really, Buck kind of likes the look of them. Center of attention when you enter the place, a sign of life somehow. Yeah, they fit, even in their imperfection. 

He’s never been too fond of flowers but he does like a good challenge when he sees one. Pampering them back to something resembling healthy is the one he sees right there. And well, who doesn’t like pretty flowers once in a while?

Buck doesn’t exactly forget about them, he just gets used to them being there. They get fresh water every two days and he smiles when the colors actually come back and the stems seem to stand taller in the vase. And he somehow forgets to mention his heroic rescue operation to Eddie. It’s not like they talk about flowers all the time or that Buck’s picking up floral strays left and right. He’s only done that once so far.

Anway, Eddie doesn’t know. What Eddie does know is that Buck usually doesn’t have flowers in his kitchen or actually anywhere in his place. So when he comes to get Buck for a night out a week later, he sort of stops for a second before finally stepping fully inside. The look that crosses Eddie’s face is something Buck can’t interpret just then. It’s a mixture of a lot of things - confusion, curiosity and sadness at the front of them. It’s gone the second Eddie catches sight of him.

While Buck gets ready Eddie keeps close to the door, doesn’t move further into the apartment and sort of follows Buck’s every move with his eyes. Buck’s waiting for it, almost snorts when the question finally comes.

“Who are they from?”

Eddie doesn’t even have to point or look towards them for Buck to know that his friend’s entire attention is divided between the bouquet of flowers on his kitchen island and Buck’s reaction to the question. 

“Myself,” Buck says while he ties his shoes, taking the chance to grin down at where his fingers are tightening the knots. He never thought Eddie’s jealousy would be this easy to read. But he also never thought he’d be in the middle of it, at the receiving end. 

“Never took you for a flowers to yourself kind of guy, Buckley,” Eddie says into the open space of the kitchen, not looking at Buck but avoiding the vase as well. There’s a faint blush on his cheeks. It almost makes Buck coo. This is unexpected. And also not. 

When he gets up from his squat, shoes tied and ready to go, Buck takes a step closer to Eddie. Lets his grin show when Eddie finally dares to look at him. The faint red is spreading on his cheeks - that aren’t covered by stubble anymore because Eddie adopted a vigorous shaving routine for some reason. Buck’s not sure if noticing these kinds of details, facts about his best friend, mean something or just underline how well they know each other by now. He’s hoping for the first to be true.

“I’m not. Never cared much for flowers. But they were the last ones in the bucket. They looked… sad. I couldn’t just leave them there. Guess I thought they deserved a chance. And they do look nice now. So I think it was worth it.”

He shrugs, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. Because who goes and feels sorry for flowers? It’s a little weird, isn’t it? And the way Eddie is staring isn’t really helping. Then there’s a small soft smile spreading over Eddie’s lips, a quiet chuckle followed by a shake of his head - as if he can’t believe what Buck’s telling him there. 

“You are amazing,” is what Eddie says as he takes a step closer to Buck.

Not that he minds the compliment but it’s not what Buck expected just then. So he is sort of speechless for a second there. Doesn’t move when Eddie moves even closer. It’s like they are suspended in time, standing in the middle of Buck’s loft, staring at each other. 

“Because of some flowers?”

Eddie laughs, not mockingly but fond. Eyes sparkling with something Buck hasn’t seen in them before. Hope starts to rise within him. Maybe Eddie’s earlier bout of jealousy indicates more than just not wanting Buck to get flowers from unknown people.

“In a weird way, yeah.. But more because of your big heart and your compassion. The flowers are just one of the many ways you show it.”

Buck wants to duck his head, hide the smile he can’t suppress, hide the heat engulfing his cheeks. Eddie doesn’t let him. Calloused fingertips against his skin, a strong hand on his hip and he is closer to Eddie than he’s ever been before. At least outside of a rescue situation. They do fall asleep against each other sometimes but they’ve never been this close when it was deliberate.

“It’s just flowers.”

“It’s you. It’s so you and I want to… Can I kiss you?” Eddie's eyes go wide at that. As if he hadn't expected himself to actually say those words, ask the question. Words, though, are suddenly missing from Buck’s repertoire. 

So he simply nods.

Then sinks into the moment the second Eddie’s lips touch his. It’s not rushed or heated or anywhere near passionate. But it’s everything Buck hoped for in the moments he indulged in fantasies that seemingly had no way of becoming real. But here he is now. Here they are. Eddie’s holding him close, gentle but firm and when they part a warmth is spreading through Buck that he wants to savor, wants to keep.

“Ready to go?”

And Buck’s not even surprised when Eddie asks - after several more kisses. They are set to meet the others at a bar after all. And neither of them actually wants to stay in today. So Buck nods, smiles at the way Eddie eyes the flowers and then shakes his head at them, as if he still can’t believe this actually happened. 

The shift between them feels subtle but big enough that they both stop at the door, look at each other to simply make sure that everything is good between them. And it is. With just a smile and a subtle nod they say everything that is needed.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Buck has to ask. Wants to tease a little.

"Shut up," is the amused and maybe a little embarrassed reply. Buck's laughter is still echoing through the loft after the door is closed.

If Buck takes extra care of the flowers for another week before he actually has to toss them, well, that’s just for him to know. If Buck and Eddie make a tradition out of buying the last remaining bouquet or the most disheveled looking one, that’s between them. But there are always some blossoms of different colors around at their home(s).

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just A. and myself looking over it.   
> I also need new glasses or contacts as it seems... I own all remaining mistakes.


End file.
